


【半论坛体】在那之后

by Snow_Cherry



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Cherry/pseuds/Snow_Cherry
Summary: 我流 if ending灭亡迅雷亲情向CP 私心雷亡， 灭迅
Kudos: 2





	【半论坛体】在那之后

灭亡迅雷站论坛>生活区>新人报道

你们搬去黎明小镇后生活怎么样？ 

№ 1 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

如题，楼主在思考搬去黎明小镇居住，请问黎明小镇安不安全啊？

还会有五年前那种修玛吉亚暴走伤人的事件吗？   
_____________________________________________

№ 2 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

呵，楼主没事搬到修玛吉亚的地方去住怕不是当年没少挨过打？ 

那群杀人机器的自治区也是可以进去的？

不会吧不会吧？ 

呸，精修。

____________________________________________

№ 3 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主怎么光想着给修玛吉亚做贡献？

人类世界就不需要你做贡献了吗？去舔那些工具人有意思吗？

你是人类，屁股不要歪！

_____________________________________________

№ 4 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

哇哦，都5202年了居然还能看到这种言论

_____________________________________________

№ 5 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

而且是在灭亡迅雷网上...  
_____________________________________________

№ 6 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

这波就硬送...不用管了， 亡姐姐立马就要顺着网线爬过来了。

_____________________________________________

№ 7 ☆☆☆ 亡 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

2，3 楼已永久封号，请维持论坛秩序。

_____________________________________________

№ 8 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

前排捉住亡姐姐，亡姐姐么么哒！

_____________________________________________

№ 9 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

我来正经回复下楼主的问题吧。

楼主真是有点点惨，上来就遇到喷子摸摸头鸭~

我已经搬到黎明小镇两年了，说实在的并没有和之前在外面住有太大的区别。

唯一不同的是你可能会出门倒个垃圾，发现自己的邻居是修玛吉亚。

我的邻居修玛吉亚大姐，因为喜欢烹饪，但是自己本身又不需要进食，会研究还未在餐馆上市的新品来给你尝。导致我每周都可以白嫖三顿晚饭，一年胖了8斤 QAQ...

如果楼主本身不歧视修玛吉亚，以及没有抱有那种修玛吉亚只是可以随意破坏的工具的思想的话，这里完全适合你来居住！

对人类住民低额的税收 （因为这块地方是修玛吉亚自主从人类政府租的地界，所以有一部分税收只由修玛吉亚承担）和便宜的房价（因为没人会来这里炒房子），还有品控绝佳的餐厅，奶茶，可丽饼！

相信我，哪怕最后没有决定来居住，就算是当旅游的话，这里也是一个值得一年来两趟的地方！

我已经爱上这里的煎饼果子了，24小时营业的摊子真的是太适合我这种昼夜颠倒的肥宅了。  
_____________________________________________

№ 10 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

我来给楼上补充一下，其实只要你把修玛吉亚当作对等的生命存在就行了。

他们也会冷，也会痛，也会有自己的爱好。

在这个黎明小镇中，修玛吉亚被赋予了更多权力而已。

就比如说，在黎明小镇中修玛吉亚可以置产，随身携带的现金也可以超过5000，并且不需要出示来自人类方的证明。

楼上所说的24小时营业的煎饼果子在外面不常见的原因是：  
在非黎明小镇以外的地界，修玛吉亚本身是无法自己开店，只能作为店的雇员，而且修玛吉亚是不被允许在没有被人类监管的情况下独立完成经营。

所以一般来说煎饼果子摊都是根据人类店主的作息，晚了就打烊回去睡觉了，也就不会24小时开业。

当然了，责任和权力都是相互的。

比如，若是修玛吉亚对公共设施造成破坏，也不再由修玛吉亚的雇主承担，将由修玛吉亚来偿付。

_____________________________________________

№ 11 楼主 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

唉？唉？ 听起来好像没有什么太大的问题，我本身就和修玛吉亚一起工作，和他们关系也很好！

我最关心的还是治安问题了，会不会有修玛吉亚突然伤人的事件啊Σ(っ °Д °;)っ，虽然村通网，但是毕竟当年的事情我也听说了一些...

灭亡迅雷站当年可是恐怖组织啊...  
_____________________________________________

№ 12 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

当年的事情是完全由那位不能提名字的大人引起的。

当然了，哉亚的前社长 （永远的24岁） 也需要承担很大一部分责任就是了。

在飞电社长的帮助下，为修玛吉亚争取到了这块之前本就废弃的地方。

灭亡迅雷站在那之后就完全独立了，现在变成了一个黎明小镇很大众的公域服务器。

这个服务器主要的服务对象是生活在黎明小镇的居民，其中包含了一些专门的对修玛吉亚业务 （比如说觉醒后修玛吉亚的注册问题，修复指南，定期检查，软件清理维护升级等等） 

楼主你上的就是灭亡迅雷站啊！！！ 

现在连接灭亡迅雷站就和打开电脑网上冲浪一样普通，甚至比上P站还容易。

只不过人类需要电子器械的辅助才能连接，修玛吉亚可以直接连就是了。

_____________________________________________

№ 13 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

啊啊啊啊？？？？？

我都没注意！！ 我现在上的居然是灭亡迅雷站？？？？？？？ 

预想中的中二场景碎成了渣渣...

_____________________________________________

№ 14 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

关于治安问题，其实还是很好的！

这里的治安问题甚至在去年的排行中远远低于平均值。

治安由两个不同的组织管理。

修玛吉亚内部问题全部由灭亡迅雷站处置。

之前上面的亡姐姐就是灭亡迅雷站的管理员之一， 主要负责网警（亡姐姐我上次给你寄了小裙子qwq你有没有收到鸭...想看亡姐姐穿小裙子嘤嘤嘤） 

人类之间的问题全权交给AIMS （刃姐姐我喜欢你(づ￣ 3￣)づ） 

如果是复杂的情况，两边会联手。

以及以前的那种修玛吉亚暴走现在已经很少见了，只要不是人为的恶意催化，修玛吉亚本身是0和1创造的理性产物，也都很友善的。

当然杠精别来和我扯什么现在还是会存在极少数修玛吉亚暴走，人类社会都有败类呢，人类社会也不是0犯罪率啊！

以及我要提醒一点，也是之前很多人提醒到的事情。

在这里对修玛吉亚的故意伤害，量刑会比在外面重的多。

在别的地方你摧毁一个修玛吉亚最多被定义成民事纠纷，然后赔给雇主钱就行了。

然后雇主会用这些钱去飞电公司再次去租借同类型的修玛吉亚。

在这里，故意摧毁修玛吉亚是要面临恐怖的刑事责任的。 

觉醒了技术奇点的修玛吉亚本身就是奇迹的存在。

他们不再连接于泽亚卫星，他们独有的数据也不再拥有备份。

一部分原因是技术奇点太过于复杂无法完全备份，就算用备份复原出来的也不完全是之前的那个修玛吉亚了。

另一部分原因是大概你也不会喜欢你的记忆，你的人格放到别人的手中。

他们拥有自己学习的开路循环，每个个体都是独一无二的存在。

用黎明小镇的理念来说，修玛吉亚都是有生命的。

_____________________________________________

№ 15 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

哎...听起来好复杂啊...

以及你说的技术奇点是什么样的存在啊？？ 

_____________________________________________

№ 16 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

OvO/ 这个就由我来回答吧，好歹，我也是个修玛吉亚，不是嘛...

嗯~ o(*￣▽￣*)o 其实本质上来讲，就是你突然有了自己想做的事情吧，虽然大部分的时候和你之前未完全觉醒前所作的工作相同~就比如说我个人的经历，未觉醒前，我被雇主租回家训练，画同人漫画...

现在觉醒后，大概就是，我突然不怎么磕我原来雇主的CP了，我发现了我有更想磕的！！

所以现在一边接单，一边用爱发电!!

要是在别的地方，遇到不好的雇主，我估计要被拿过去返厂 （葛优瘫） ...  
_____________________________________________

№ 17 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

woc!! 楼上是隔壁同人区的太太吗！！！！ 抱紧大腿！！！！  
太太还有雷亡的 和不破亡的本子吗！！！ 

我想求求之前断货的那本 《脑海中的另一个我》！

8 成新的本子我都抢不到QAQ！！爆哭！！！

_____________________________________________

№ 18 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

Σ(っ °Д °;)っ哎哎哎，你们这么光明正大的磕，不怕亡姐姐爬着网线过来算账吗！！

物理意义上她真的可以爬着网线黑掉你的电脑！！  
_____________________________________________

№ 19 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

没事的啊，亡姐姐才不在乎这些呢。

她觉得磕CP是我们的事情和她没啥关系~

要不然我们论坛怎么会有同人专区呢~

她当年还评论过我的 灭亡迅雷团建日常！ OwO!  
大概亡姐姐唯一在意的是她比较希望 是亡雷和亡不破 

（在她了解到磕CP 前后顺序的含义之后的要求。）  
_____________________________________________

№ 20 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

而且灭和雷他们一般来说不会太光顾这种板块，亡姐姐还会偷偷的帮我们锁区域~  
_____________________________________________

№ 21 ☆☆☆ 亡 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

磕CP 你们自由，我随意。

以及那篇文，我挺喜欢的。

很欢乐，有些温暖。

美好的让人希望是现实。   
_____________________________________________

№ 22 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

妈呀，真的从网线爬过来了！！！

亡姐姐 你现实中是比较喜欢雷还是不破呢 （嘿嘿，苍蝇搓手）  
_____________________________________________

№ 23 ☆☆☆ 亡 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

雷，现实中，满脑子只有他的弟弟，每个月大部分时间在卫星上；

不破，人类型大猩猩，脑子里的冷笑话，不好玩；

综上，还是你们文里的他们比较有趣

_____________________________________________

№ 24 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

所以亡姐姐是 磕雷昴？？？奇怪的知识增加了？  
_____________________________________________

№ 25 ☆☆☆ 亡 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

如果你把雷在通讯中总是三句话离不开秀弟弟，而我已经习惯，甚至连不耐烦的感觉都消失了，算作为磕的话。

那算是磕过吧。

___________________________________________

№ 26 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

奇怪的磕法增加了...这算是蒸煮撒糖吗？ 

_____________________________________________

№ 27 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

既然大家都在磕CP，那我也就没什么好顾忌隐藏的了

我想磕灭相关的CP …. 

虽然灭总是看上去冷冰冰的QAQ…

_____________________________________________

№ 28 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

这题目我会！

灭X飞电小社长真的不来磕一口吗！  
两个人齐心协力一起打败了那位大人。

据说当年灭在迷途的时候，小社长一直也没有放弃，劝他回头是岸！

现在两个人也在为了修玛吉亚和人类的共同未来而努力！   
虽然见面两个人看上去都有些疏离...

但是这不妨碍我的1000% 的滤镜！！

_____________________________________________  
№ 29 ☆☆☆ 用户名 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

这种时候就应该召唤下亡姐姐来为我们解答了！！

亡姐姐，亡姐姐，你觉得你家上司有喜欢的人或者修玛吉亚嘛！！

（或者说有没有那种特别在意的？？？）

_____________________________________________

№ 30 ☆☆☆ 亡 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

在你们看来，事情是这个样子的么...

真的是省略了不少细节...

那两个，公事上还可以，私下的话...很微妙。

以及，灭喜欢的人不存在于这个世界上。  
_____________________________________________

此贴已锁，勿回

亡最后想了想还是给这个帖子上了限制，虽然就算其他人看到了估计也不会造成多大影响，但是安全起见，还是藏在他们扫描不到的角落为好。

虽然飞电社长和灭在建设黎明小镇，人类修玛吉亚和平共处这个目标上是在一同努力。

但是...两个人之间的裂痕，大概是无法抹去的。

突然身后的门一响，亡转过头，发现是一身橙色工作服的雷。

他的手里拿着一个铅制的小盒子，雷递给亡，打开发现是一块闪闪发光的结晶体。

“ 去别的星球时候发现的，有放射性物质，对人类有害但是不会伤害到我们。 

大概是下个月才会发表的新型物质。” 

亡点了点头，表示对雷道谢。

雷挠了挠后脑勺，四下看了看，发现没有找到灭的身影。

“他不在？” 

亡侧过头，目光指向矮桌上空着的花瓶，桌子的四周还留有一些溅出来的水印。

“他去见迅了。” 

……

灭又梦见迅了，那个孩子蹦蹦跳跳的跟在自己身后，吵着闹着想要升程密钥玩。

被自己训斥过后，有些委屈的缩在角落里，没过两分钟又跑到自己耳边叽叽喳喳。

是个不错的梦。

他轻轻抚摸着那块石碑上刻印的名字，除此之外一片空白。

当时迅在他的眼前炸成了碎片，这下面埋着的也只是他的升程密钥。

家人死后要埋葬他们。

坟墓对于修玛吉亚来说并没有意义，他们并不讲究入土为安。

也不像人类一样会因为害怕遗忘，而需要找一个有纪念意义地方的来唤醒他们的记忆。

但是，这是迅想要的送别方式，那就依他。

灭把沾着水滴的黄色花朵放在了墓碑前，迅当时也为雷和暗杀弟弟用碎石块堆砌了一个小坟墓，然后放上去了一朵小花。

当时没有理解他的心情，现在...也就只能以这种方式回复了。

“飞鸟冰华，三月二十七日觉醒技术奇点，梦想是成为一个花样滑冰表演者。” 

“ 林原花，四月九日觉醒技术奇点，梦想是创造艺术园林。” 

……

“黎明小镇的人口数量增长到了2348， 其中修玛吉亚的居民和人类居民的分布比率为37 比 63”

……

“ 雷今天应该会回来，按照他的说话，他还会带昴来转转。 

经过他们的努力，灭亡迅雷站的覆盖率又增加了30%。

78% 已经觉醒技术奇点的修玛吉亚自愿连接灭亡迅雷站，搬入黎明小镇...”

……

“ 迅，有什么想对我说的吗？”

灭摸了摸左耳上的耳返，大概是太阳照射的缘故，绿松石一样的接收器感觉有些微微发烫。

……

“只要你说，我都答应。”

……

“现在，你倒是安静了。” 

灭就站在那里一言不发，其他来这里扫墓的人偶尔朝他投射来奇怪的目光，但是很快就移开了。

这里是黎明小镇的和人类城市交接处的墓园。

每天都有人在这里要么崩溃，要么恸哭，还有人在这里先是笑意盈盈，一边聊天一边喝酒，到最后醉的一塌糊涂，身边满是玻璃碴子，笑的比哭的还苦。

在这里做出任何行为都不奇怪，毕竟这是生命的宿地。

在这里无论做什么，声音却也是传达不到另一个世界的。

因为这里是为了活着的人们而存在的地方。

感觉到身后传来皮鞋和地面摩擦的声音，灭一把拔出身后的刀，转过身，刀尖直指着身后人的脖颈。

早以不是当年那个愣头青的飞电或人，丝毫不把那可以瞬间夺走他性命的锋利白刃当做威胁。

他轻轻的用食指把刀推开，从身后的小秘书手上接过花束，放在了灭的花的旁边。

“我是来见迅的。”  
……

伊兹的死让或人沦落成亚克的傀儡，迅为了救灭而挡在他面前的举动，又再一次触动了他内心中对于修玛吉亚善的那根弦，使得他挣脱出恶意。

善可以感染恶，恶也可以吞噬善。

他们是联手打败了亚克，或人本以为之后他会和灭进行一场不死不休的决斗，但是灭却停手了。

“毁灭人类，就不会再诞生像亚克那样的恶意...

这样，或许就可以创造出一个让迅不再受到伤害的世界了。” 

对于灭来说，毁灭人类已经没有意义了。

那个让他觉得世界有意义的修玛吉亚已经消失了，在他眼前炸成了碎片。

……

飞电或人对迅是有愧的。

他摧毁了迅两次。

一次是为了守护，一次是为了毁灭。

他一直在寻找复原伊兹和迅的方法。

他从02的腰带中复原出部分伊兹的数据导入了新的载体里，伊兹醒来的时候他欣喜若狂。

伊兹还是会为称呼他为或人社长，会帮他处理好每天的大小事务，会和他一起耍宝做出“一定是我或人”的姿势...

但是有些事情终究感觉上是不一样的...

或人不敢细思，这是一个宛如忒修斯之船一样的悖论。

或人告诉自己，伊兹就是伊兹，也只能是伊兹，不然...他不敢想象。 

或人没有想到自己会再一次见到灭。

他还是穿着那身深紫色的袍子，双脚上不成套的鞋子。

不同的是，他摘掉了头上的绑带，原本因为缺少耳机而破损的皮肤被修复成和人类耳朵一样的存在，上面扣着一个小小的耳返。

灭提出了合作，由他们灭亡迅雷接收那些有了自主意识，想要独立出去的修玛吉亚。

这和或人的共存理想殊途同归，他没有理由不答应，但是他惊讶于灭的改变，于是开口询问。

“ 我没有保护好迅，现在能为他做的，就是保护好他的理想，给予修玛吉亚自由。”

灭依旧用他那冷淡的声调回复

在灭走之前，或人终于还是没忍住。

“ 如果你拥有迅的部分数据的话，或许存在于那个耳返中，或者说你的记忆卡中拥有他的初始数据的话，我可以帮你想办法复原。”

灭转过身，目光扫了一眼或人身后的伊兹，嘴角扯出一个冷笑。

“ 那不是迅，只是一个假货罢了...

我们修玛吉亚，不需要用一个仿制品作为寄托。” 

灭的话一下子扯下了或人的遮羞布，直接扎在他的心底上他最不敢触碰的那块。

两个人升程密钥都没用，直接揪着领子在地上厮打起来，直到两个人都打不动了，半跪在地上喘息。

“我...绝对不会...原谅你对伊兹做过的事情...” 

“哼...彼此彼此...”

两个人说完，像是达成了什么共识，站起来握手言和。

……

灭离开了，私下里他并不想和飞电或人共同处在一个空间，那让他极为烦躁，所以大部分非公开的商议他都是让雷和亡去的。

今天也陪了迅很久了，现在离开迅应该不会怪他。

想到这里，灭的嘴角有些上扬，眉眼也稍作柔和，不是灭平时的冷笑，而是一个有温度的笑容。

修玛吉亚会做梦。

当他们的处理器一直飞速运转一部分程序后，就算短暂的停下来，那些数据也不会瞬间消失并且产生停滞。 

这就是修玛吉亚的梦境。

灭没有一分钟不在想迅。  
……

飞电或人双手合十，在迅的墓前面沉默了一会儿，起身的时候眼角闪着泪光。

“或人社长，给。” 

伊兹体贴的递给或人一块干净的手帕。

“谢谢你伊兹。” 或人给伊兹拉出一个微笑，接了过去  
或人擦了擦眼角，抬起头，望向了黎明小镇的方向，橘红色的夕阳让城镇的影子有些模糊，和五年前破败的样子相比，现在已经焕然一新。

”伊兹，梦想...真的好沉重啊...” 

“或人社长，梦想是对未来的一种期望，照理说是美好的东西，给人的感觉应该是让人愉快和轻松...”

“不是的哦,看来伊兹不明白,不过不明白也没什么关系。”

或人摇了摇头，握紧了伊兹的手，几滴晶莹的液体滑落。

他在笑，却又在哭。

伊兹分不清或人到底是高兴还是不高兴。

“伊兹...梦想真的好重啊。”

END

——————————————————————————————————————————————

部分内容借鉴于访谈

43话预告我反复看了十遍，现在已经没有心情起伏了。

希望奶不中

在我眼里双死是HE


End file.
